Bittersweet Blessing
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: From the Sakurakoji Hime. Bloom and Kaname are separated after the almighty pureblood revealed the truth about himself resulting into breaking her heart, until the flower princess ended up with a special gift that she and her ex-lover created.
1. My New Life

I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji and the Sakurakoji family is what I own for the Sakurakoji Hime storyline. This chapter starts off on Chapter Thirty One at the ending of that chapter is extended after when Kaname found her note and engagement ring on her bed…. Without further ado… I hope you will all enjoy this short story.

* * *

Bittersweet Blessing

* * *

~Normal POV~

Thanks to her father's flames and her and Kaname's bravery, they were able to save the Day and Night Class students from the Level E vampires and also their worst nightmare, Rido Kuran from doing any harm to them. Bloom's curse has finally disappeared, when her eyes returned back to the normal sapphire crystal blue eyes that she was born with. Her brother Akihiko was back into a pureblood vampire and her father, Sora was back into his body, once again.

Bloom was standing in front of the Cross Academy gates as it was crumble into the stone pieces. Her father Sora and older brother Akihiko were waiting for her with her bags, as she was ready to return home back in the Sakurakoji woods where her mansion stays hidden.

She turned around to see Yuki and Zero walking towards as they were holding hands. Bloom smiled at the loving couple as they had finally confessed their feelings to one another when Bloom told her youngest cousin to never hold in her feelings no matter what they are to you.

Bloom walked up to them as she was looking at her clasped hands. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," The flower princess said, before looking up at her youngest cousin and friend. "For now."

"I guess so," Yuki said without looking at her older cousin.

"Don't worry, Yuki," Bloom said. "I have talked it over with godfather and he was more than pleased to have you, him, and Zero to come over to Sakurakoji Manor anytime, since you're family."

Yuki smiled at her cousin, before she finally hugged her cousin. She was more than happy. She was ecstatic that she was able to see her older cousin, even though that she was leaving Cross Academy to be back with her family.

Bloom looked up at Zero, while still hugging her cousin. Yuki was squeezing her tightly with her newfound pureblood strength "And you take pretty good care of her."

"I will, Bloom," Zero replied before smiling at the flower princess, until Yuki was finally able to let Bloom go, so she can catch her breath.

As Yuki and Zero walk with Bloom to the gate where her mother, father, and older brother was waiting for her, Bloom suddenly felt a new presence coming closer as she and Yuki turned around to see Kaname running towards them.

He was still in his bandages, as he wore his black trench coat open. His black slacks were on him and also his black designer shoes. He was calling out Bloom's name, until Akihiko have had it with the almighty pureblood, his own cousin having to win over his sister's heart. Akihiko walked past his youngest sister, until she grabbed his wrist to make him look at his sister's blue eyes.

"Please, let me handle this," Bloom suggested, before letting his wrist go. "I'll explain it to him."

"Akihiko," Tsubaki called his name, as she was standing next to her husband. "Let Bloom talk to him."

He decided to let his sister go as he walked towards his mother and other father. Kaname was looking at Bloom from a distance as she stood where she heard his voice. She looked at up at his figure as he walked slowly towards her.

"You're leaving me?" Kaname asked his cousin. "After all we been though?"

Bloom sighed softly while her blue eye were closed, until she looked up at wine colored eyes. "Kaname… you lied to me. I wanted the truth and you gave me lies."

"Bloom, please don't leave," Kaname begged.

"Begging won't help, Kaname," Bloom said, not looking at him, before she started walking away from him, until he grabbed her wrist. "You have to let me go, Kaname… I don't belong here anymore and I'm certainly not yours."

"Don't say that," Kaname let go her wrist and immediately weapon his arms around her small body, as his face was buried in the crook of her neck. "I love you, Bloom,"

Bloom can now hear his voice breaking up, until she felt something wet and warm on her shoulder. He was crying. Bloom believe that he was a tough pureblood, but he almost reminded herself of how she felt being a pureblood vampire instead of being a human.

"I want you to be happy." Kaname said. "You will be happy with me, if you stayed with me. I can't be alone without you in my life."

"Kaname…" Bloom said softly until a tear escape her left eye. "You survive fourteen years without me and you wanted me to be with you for the rest of eternity. We were engaged for a short while, until Akihiko reveal the truth about yourself. How am I supposed to forgive and give you as second chance?"

Kaname removed his eyes from the crook of her neck, as her shoulder length silky pink hair touched his cheek when he smelled the magnificent scent of his dear rose. He loved the way she smelled to him. Her scent was like warm vanilla sugar on her pure skin. Bloom turned around to see how was Kaname going to let her give her a second chance. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, as his right hand traveled to her face, feeling the softness of her pale skin, until he places two fingers under her chin to make her look into his wine colored eyes.

Her sapphire blue eyes were glowing with such wonder, until she heard Kaname's voice again before receiving something that she was going to remember and regret.

"What if I change your mind,"

Before her brain could even process of what was Kaname's next move, his lips were placed back onto her pink lips. Bloom wide-eyed at Kaname's reaction, before she closed her blue eyes and tries to pull away. But somehow in her mind and her heart was telling her to don't pull away. Kaname was wiping some of the tears that was coming down from her cheeks and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Bloom started kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth as well. As Bloom removed her tongue and lips from his mouth, she looked at him wide-eyed as she slowly removed her arms around his neck. Kaname cupped both of her cheeks, before Bloom closed her eyes and started crying once more.

"Goodbye, Kaname…" Bloom sobbed softly, before she places a small kiss on his left cheek. Her soft hands touched his own as she slowly removed them.

* * *

~Bloom's POV~

"Bloom…"

"Bloomie-chan?"

"Bloom-sama, please wake up."

My eyes were wide open when I hear my name being called by my brother, Akihiko, my adopted sister, Yui, and the maid of the Sakurakoji Manor, Akira. I was resting my body in my mother's rocking chair that she used whenever I was I being hold in her arms.

"Bloom, where do you want the crib?" I looked over at my brother who was holding onto the crib railings.

"Place it here, onii-sama," I told him as I pointed to the spot where I wanted it to be. The crib was placed next to the windows were my baby can see the sun and the moon through the window.

The reason why I was resting in this chair because I am pregnant with Kaname's child. My own cousin, who happened to the ancestor of the Kuran family had fell in love with me and after one day of passion love, somehow I ended up having a love child by him.

"Bloomie-chan," My adopted sister was calling me and she was in front of me, as I stood from the rocking chair slowly, showing off my eight month stomach with one of my mother's dresses she wore when she was pregnant with me and my older brother.

"I was thinking we should add pink and blue ribbons to the crib railings." Yui suggested hold up the pink and blue ribbons in each hand. There were in bowties, but I thought it was cute and I love her idea of how we should make my baby feel at home.

"Why, yes, Yui-chan," I patted her head softly as I ran my hand though her waist long blonde hair. "That will be a great idea,"

Yuie-chan and I were able to tie the ribbons into bowties onto the crib railings. I was only able to tie a few onto it, until my brother decided to take over. He didn't want me to much work, just like my mother and father told me, but I wanted to do something since I'm the one having the baby, not them.

I was watching them placing the baby stuff in my room, until Yuie-chan walked up to me while I having my hand on my pregnant belly. "I hope it's a baby girl, Bloomie-chan," Yui said, happily to me before looking down at my stomach. "That way we can have tea parties and dress her up in the cutest dresses!"

I laughed at Yuie-chan's sudden happiness about her soon to be niece or nephew. She was really excited that she would never be alone, since me and my brother are older now. She reminds me of myself when I was her age.

When everyone left out of my bedroom, I decided to look around it before I go to sleep until twilight. The crib was here in my room, also my mother's rocking chair, and also a changing bed where I can dressed and changed my adorable little baby up on. I smiled as I was content of this new change in my life.

I walked towards my bed and I rested my body on the extra soft pillows and mattress. I placed my hand on my stomach as I looked at it hoping the baby was thinking about me. It's own mother.

"Hey, little one in my stomach," I greeted softly. "I'll take care and love you, even if you were born without no father."

As my hand rested against my stomach I suddenly felt the baby move. My eyes widened as I looked down and move my hand to the where the baby was. I felt my own baby kicked against my stomach.

I giggled at my baby's response. My baby must have really love me, since it love the sound of my voice. Sometimes I usually sing hoping the baby can hear me.

"We'll go to different places when you get older and I'll give you a name." I said softly before yawning.

I was slowly getting sleepy now, after having just a few hours in the daylight now, thanks to the Sakurakoji genes that my father and I have since I was born part vampire hunter.

"Care, love, and I'll be a good mother for even though I'm just a single mother right now." I said, before I fallen asleep against my soft and warm bed.

 _I woke in this dream, until I noticed Kaname next to me in my bed. He was staring at me while touching my cheek._

" _Kaname?" I sat up. "I thought I told you that we're never getting back together."_

 _He smiled at me before pulling me into a loving kiss, and pulls me back to stare at my blue eyes. "I miss you." He replied._

 _He cupped my face using both of his hands. "I love you, my dear rose."_

 _My eyes glowed at what he said. "Really?" I asked._

" _Yes," His wine colored eyes traveled down to my pregnant belly, before he places his hand onto it. "And I will love our child as well. I hope our child will have your magnificent blue eyes, Bloom."_

 _My cheeks started to blush until I placed my hand on top of his. "Our child." I said softly._

" _Our child is the fruit of our love, Bloom," Kaname said to me, before he moved closer to my stomach, so he can kiss it._

I immediately woke up from this strange dream. My head was covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily. I looked down at my stomach, before placing my hand on it.

"I wish that you can see your father when you're born, but he lied to me and he broken my heart." I said to my stomach softly. "I hope you'll understand when you get older, my little one."

* * *

In the next chapter I will probably have Kaname's point of view added to the story, so it won't be just only Bloom's point of views. I will try to not make him out of character if I can, but I hope everyone will love this short story of Bloom and Kaname's separation.


	2. Momohime Sakurakoji Kuran

~Bloom's POV~

I was laying down on my bed as my body was aching and sweat was running down on my forehead. I was wearing just a white dress as I looked around to see Akira and my mother, Tsubaki standing by my side while preparing me for the next big thing that I was going to be. I was in labor. I was going to be a mother soon when I hold my child in my arms.

Earlier during the daylight, my mother and father invited my cousin Yuki, her lover Zero, and my godfather, Kaien Cross over at Sakurakoji Manor for dinner. My cousin Yuki was excited to be an aunt and my godfather was more than excited, that he was going to be a great godfather to my precious baby Zero on the hand was pleased with the news, but somehow he thought that I was raped by Kaname when they left us in my dorm room back at Cross Academy.

We were having dinner at the table, until I felt pain in my lower stomach. Akira was worried that maybe she cooked the chicken a little longer than usual. I decided to stand up from my chair as I taken a little walk around the manor, until I felt water gushing down my leg staining my sky blue dress. I immediately called out for help, until my mother and father ran to my side to help.

I started clutching onto my stomach as I was yelling throughout my contractions. My mother looked at me and started running towards my left, as she places a white washcloth over my head.

"You are doing great, Bloom," My mother said, as she petted the washcloth over my damp forehead. "I'm so glad that you're about to take this next step of becoming a mother."

As I was breathing heavily and I nodded while looking at my mother, until I grabbed her hand. I felt another contraction coming as I gripped onto my mother's hand tightly until it pain disappeared.

"Ok, Bloom-sama, I can see the baby!" Akira said cheerfully. I wanted to kill her for having a cheerful mood. I was the one having the pain while I'm in pain and sweating. I gritted my teeth, until somehow I had an urge to push my baby out.

"K-Kaname… I need… I need him…" Somehow I managed to say before the contraction ended. Did I really wanted my ex-fiancce to be next to me? My mother looked at me confused as she cupped my left cheek and smile.

"Just relax and take deep breaths, Bloom," I listen to her as I followed her steps in order to deliver my baby correctly. I was nervous but excited at the same time, but I couldn't take it anymore. How can I handed this pain going through my body?!

"P-Please, mother help me…" I cried out loudly as I continued to push out my baby, as I felt Akira holding onto my ankles while I gripped onto the bedsheets ripping them apart.

"You can do this, Bloom-sama!" Akira cheered for me, as I looked up at the red haired maid. "I can see the head. The baby's almost here!"

"Push my child," My mother said to me. "You can do this, just one more big push!"

"Arghhhhhhhh!" I pushed one last time until I fallen back onto my extra soft pillows, as I closed my tired blue eyes.

While my eyes were closed, I suddenly heard a small cry at the foot of my bed. I lifted my head up a little, until I looked to see Akira with a white towel as she was cleaning off my little baby off. My mother was smiling as I put a small but tired smile on me as well.

"You did wonderful, my child." My mother praised me as she patted my face dry.

I can hear my little baby still crying as I was still watching Akira, until she wrapped up the small baby in a sky blue blanket before coming to the right side of the bed. The red haired maid was smiling at me as well, which my blue was were still looking at the crying baby in her arms.

"It's a girl, Bloom-sama," She said to me softly, before placing her into my tired arms. A baby girl. I had a beautiful baby girl. Once her small face was close to my skin as she smelled it carefully before she stopped crying. She recognizes me as her mother. This was the best experience I had in my life.

"I had a girl, mother," I said softly to mother without taking my eyes off her. "And she's beautiful." My mother chuckled at me before looking at my beautiful baby.

My baby had tuffs of her father's hair with was really soft when I ran my small fingers through it. She finally opened her eyes as she blinked slowly before looking at my tired face.

"Hi, baby girl," I greeted my baby as she looked at me with her big blue sapphire eyes. Her eyes were just like mines. There were like beautiful sapphire crystal gems in her eyes. She was staring at me until I touched her small nose with my finger and she showed me this toothless smile.

My baby smiled at me for the first time.

I touched her small hand with my finger until she gripped onto it. My smile grew wider as she looked at my loving smile.

My mother left my bed as she went towards the door and opened it. "Come in if you want to meet the baby." I heard her told everyone who was waiting outside of my bedroom. I heard footsteps coming to my bed, as I never left my blue eyes off my baby, until I finally looked up to see everyone all around my bedside. My mother, my father, Yuki, Zero, Godfather, Yuie-chan, and Akihiko-onii-sama.

My father was the first person to sit down next to me as I felt the bed dipped. I looked up at my father and smile at him.

"I-I had a girl." My father smile at me before looking at his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, Bloom," he told me, as I smiled. "Do you have a name for her?"

I thought long and hard to find a name for my special little baby, as I looked down at her while she was still looking up at me.

"Momo…"

"Momo, is that her name?" My mother asked me, before I shook my head no.

"Her name is Momohime," I replied. I looked up at everyone who was around me. They were looking confused at the name.

"Why Momohime, Bloom?" My father asked me.

I smiled at them before I speak up once again.

"Momo means peach tree. I thought of that name when I looked down at her chubby cheeks and they are blushing the same color as peaches." I explained to them as they understand the first part of the name.

"And Hime means princess and she is a lady of a royal family." I look down at my baby once more. "That's her name. Momohime Sakurakoji Kuran is her name."

"That's a beautiful name, Bloom-itoko-sama," Yuki complimented me, before I look up at my young cousin, who happened to have shoulder length brown hair now.

"Thanks, Cousin Yuki,"

I asked my father if he wanted to hold his grandfather and he felt honer to hold her for the first time. Once I placed her into her grandfather's arms, he immediately smiled at Momohime when she was looking up at him.

"Hi, Momohime, my little granddaughter, I'm your Grandfather Sora," my father introduce himself to her, before he groaned in pain when Momohime grabbed onto of his long white locks and pulled on it, which made everyone laughed.

He passes my baby to my mother as she did the same thing as well. "Hello, Momohime, I'm Grandmother Tsubaki. You will be in the prettiest dresses that I will design for you." I heard my baby giggled at my mother, before she bend down to show the baby to Yuie-chan.

Yuie-chan's eyes glowed with excitement when she saw how cute my baby was. "Hello, Momo-chan," Yuie-chan greeted to her, before she places a kiss on her cheek. My baby giggled to her as well. I awed at my adopted sister and my baby when I thought it was cute.

My mother pass my baby to my cousin Yuki, Zero, and godfather, as they looked down at the baby. Godfather was holding his great goddaughter for the first time as he love her as well. "Aww, Momo-chan is so adorable, Bloomie,"

I smiled at godfather's compliment as I looked at the three that was around my baby. "Isn't Momo-chan precious, Zero?" Yuki asked Zero, as he was looking down at my baby as well. Even though he was supposed to hate vampires, but he was even with me and my family.

"She's cute for a Sakurakoji, but she has her father's hair." Zero complemented. "I hope she will grow up to be like you, Bloom,"

"Thank you, Zero," I replied back to him, before Godfather handed my baby back to me in my arms. She was still smiling. My mother told me that was a smiley baby too. I guess she was going to turn out to be just like me.

"Momohime," Akihiko sounded it out. My brother walked closer to me as he sat down next to me. "I think it's cute, but I will call my little niece, my little Momo-chan,"

Akihiko started touching some of my baby's hair as she looked to her right side to see her uncle for the first time.

"Hi, Momo-chan," I whispered to her softly before I kissed her forehead and I heard a slight gurgle from her. She was happy that I was her mommy who will be able to love her everyday.

* * *

~Kaname's POV~

I was alone. Alone at the Headmaster's house, when Yuki, Zero, and Headmaster had to go somewhere that was very important. I was in the guest room as I was staring at the window while reading a book that I was interested in. It's has been quite lonely since I was usually left here at the Headmaster's house whenever they had do something important. Sometimes I wonder what is so important for them to leave?

I sighed before I place my book down on the nightstand as I watched the twilight sun going down. I decided to open the window since my room was stuffy. As I open the window, somehow I smell something in the cool twilight breeze. It was a smell that brought back memories. I took a big inhale as my eyes closed my eyes to see someone that I know. She had beautiful pink hair and magnificent big blue sapphire eyes, as a smile was placed on her face.

"Kaname…" I heard in mind until I have finally opened my eyes.

It was Bloom's blood I smelled in the air. Why did I smelled her blood in the twilight breeze I wonder, as it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Bloom…"

Is.. is she alright? I must see her soon.

* * *

Uh-oh, Kaname smelled Bloom's blood from a distance. I wonder what is going to happen in the final chapter of Bittersweet Blessing? I would like to thank the people who are following and favoriting this short story from the Sakurakoji Hime. Don't forget to check out the original story as well.


	3. Kaname Returns

~Bloom's POV~

I was in the living room area of the mansion as I was laying down on the white couch watching TV. I decided to spend some quality time for myself, ever since I had my little Momo-chan. Momo-chan was such a precious treasure to me and my family. They wanted to spoil her rotten just like they did me and Yuie-chan.

I looked over to the bassinet as I hear my baby Momo-chan crying for attention. She was asleep for the forty five minutes, but now she wants to be hold once again. I sighed before dropped the TV remote on the coffee table as I slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards Momo-chan's white bassinet.

I cradle her close to my heart as I stopped crying look up at my loving eyes. Her blue eyes were staring at me, until she lifted up her arms and a cute little smile was placed on her cute face. My little Momo-chan was just only two months old now and she loves being in my arms more than anyone else.

"Aww, did you you have a good sleep, Momo-chan?" I asked her softly before walking back over to the couch and lie her down on his pillow that was perfect for babies to be rested on while breastfeeding.

Suddenly, I heard the phone ringing in the hallway that was close to the living room area. I slowly stood up until I heard Akira-chan yelling out to me that she will answer it, since she was outside the kitchen dusting off the family pictures.

"Bloom-sama," Akira-chan said my name's before I turned around to her with the phone in her left hand. "It's for you,"

"Who is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I can't say, Bloom-sama,"

Why she couldn't tell me the name of the person who was asking for me. So, I taken the phone from her hand and held close to my ear.

"Hello, Sakurakoji residence, Bloom Sakurakoji speaking," I greeted on the phone, until I hear someone breathing heavily on the other end. I taken the phone off my ear and looked at the caller ID and it showed my godfather's house number. I placed it back on my ear once more.

"Hello?"

" _I miss you, my dear rose,"_

It was Kaname's voice on the other end of the phone. I was shocked when I heard his voice. I almost dropped Momo-chan half empty bottle of honey milk on the floor, but I immediately grabbed it just in time, before my baby even had the chance to cry. He was calling me. My ex-fiancce and father of my child was calling me. But why?

I immediately hanged up the phone and handed back to Akira-chan.

"Might I ask who was it calling for you?" Akira-chan asked me.

"Kaname,"

"Well, what does he want, Bloom-sama?" Akira-chan asked me.

I sighed before looking back at my baby. "Nothing, I hanged up, before he had to say anything, Akira-chan." I looked up at the red haired maid, as she still held the phone in her hands. "If he calls back, tell him I'm not available to talk,"

"Yes, Bloom-sama," she bobbed her head before walking out of the living room area.

* * *

~Kaname's POV~

I was looking at the Headmaster's house phone when I heard the disconnected tone. Bloom hanged up on me. Was she still mad at me? Or was she… dating her brother known as Rido's first born? All of the anger was boiling in my skin as I crushed the phone into pieces, until all of the pieces were dropped on the floor. I looked down at the mess I made, until I decide to figure out what is going with Bloom myself.

I immediately ran down the hallway towards the stairs of Headmaster's house. I climbed down the stairs to reach the bottom of them, until I grabbed the door handle before I heard my dear Yuki calling for me.

"Kaname-onii-sama, where are you going?"

That was the question that she always asked me. Sometimes I wished that Yuki can mind her own business and stay out of my way, but I can't she's my sister that I love dearly. Just like I love Bloom dearly.

"I have to run an errand," I replied without looking at her. "I'll return soon,"

Once I turned the knob, she grabbed my wrist before I turned around to face her. Her concerned eyes were looking at me as she was worried about me.

"Are you going to see someone?" Yuki asked me.

"Maybe," I replied. "But I have to leave now,"

Yuki had that worried look on her face as she watched me leave out of Headmaster's house. But there was something wrong with my dear rose, so I just left Yuki there without saying goodbye. Now I was on my way to my dear rose's mansion in the Sakurakoji woods.

* * *

~Bloom's POV~

"What?! Kaname called us?" My father's voice was heard. I was still in the living room area since now my mother and father had returned from the small town not far from the woods. I watching Yuie-chan playing with Momo-chan, while she was holding her in her arms.

I heard footsteps coming closer to the living room area. It was my father Sora coming closer. I was nervous about what was he going to say about Kaname calling the Sakurakoji Manor. He specifically told Kaname to leave me alone for awhile, but somehow he didn't get the message.

He made it to the living room area and noticed me. He told me to follow him as he walked into the lounge room where my mother and Akira-chan was. I sat down on the couch in front of them and my father sat down on the other couch facing me.

"Bloom, we heard about Kaname calling here," My mother stated as I wasn't looking at her emerald green eyes.

"And it seems that he wanted you back into his life, since you left him back at the academy with your godfather, your cousin Yuki, and your vampire hunter friend," My father stated as well, before I started looking up at both of my parents with clasped hands on my lap.

"Are you asking if I want him back in my life?" I asked my parents so suddenly, until I felt my brother Akihiko's presence at the door and I turned around to see him under the doorframe, before he walked in with cross arms.

"That better not be true," Akihiko said to me narrowing his green eyes towards me. "We don't want Kaname to know about Momo-chan. He could use his own child and kill her for her own blood."

"Akihiko Kuran," My mother stood up as she hissed at my older brother for criticizing my ex-fiancce. "How could you say that about him?"

"Because, I'm defending my family's name and I'm protecting Bloom and Momo-chan from him,"

"How are you defending our name, since you haven't done a good thing so far?" My father stood up as he asked his adopted son the question.

Somehow it turned out to be a heated battle against our parents. But I was caught in the middle of it as it sat down on the couch quietly hoping that someone could noticed me and stop arguing. So, I decided to leave along with Akira-chan leaving my parents and brother alone in the lounge room.

"I'm sorry, Bloom-sama, that you have to be in the middle of that," Akira-chan deeply apologized to me. She hasn't done anything wrong. Why would she apologized to me? I smiled at her, before speaking.

"Akira-chan, there is nothing to apologize about," I said to her as she looked at me confused. "Akihiko-onii-sama is always like this,"

Akira-chan had a small smile on her face, before she looked at me. Suddenly, I felt a strange but familiar presence coming closer. It was coming towards the mansion. Somehow, I recognize that presence from somewhere, but who was it?

Kaname…

My eyes widened as I ran towards the living room area leaving Akira-chan in the hallway. She followed me as I pulled out Kurai Hono from underneath the couch. It wasn't a good hiding place, but it was there for now.

"Bloom-sama, what is that matter?" Akira-chan asked me, since she finally catched up with me.

"Someone is coming to mansion and they were uninvited," I said as I slowly pulled out Kurai Hono and the blue flames surrounded my body once again. I missed this feeling of having father's deadly flames around my body again. I placed the sword back into it's strap, before putting it behind my back, leaving the living room area.

"Shall I inform your parents?" Akira-chan asked me, as I ran towards the foyer of the mansion, holding onto the doorknob.

"No, I want to be alone for now," I walked outside and ran into the woods to meet up with my ex-fiancce, or better known as my cousin and father to his two month old daughter, Momo-chan.

* * *

~Kaname's POV~

I started walking towards Sakurakoji woods. It's been so long since my dear rose and I walked in these woods together when we were just children. We always played in these woods whenever our parents weren't looking. So many memories have passed after walking around the woods. I knew that I was getting closer to Sakurakoji Manor, because I feel someone coming closer to me as I can hear footsteps running towards me.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice from afar. I looked to see a shadow and it was pureblood princess shadow, by the way that girl's long flowing hair dancing in the wind.

"I miss you," I said softly as I walked towards the shadow.

"Get back or taste the deadly flames of the Sakurakoji clan!" the shadow started walking towards me as I stopped to see her up close.

It was her. My dear rose. Bloom Rosalie Sakurakoji, my beautiful cousin and also my fiancee.

She suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Bloom," I said surprised. She looked different after a whole year. Her long pink hair was knee length. Her skin was paler. And her body looked different like she was training with her father.

"Kana-" I suddenly stopped her as I wrapped my arms around her small body, burying my face into the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet cherry blossom and vanilla scent in her hair. She smelled so beautiful and I wanted her back in my life.

"Hey, get off me," She pushed me back as I was walk a few step back. She wasn't happy to see me after so long? Why my dear rose, why?

"You need to leave," she told me while narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why should I?" I asked. "I just wanted to see how were you doing,"

She crossed her arms while still looking at me. "I'm fine, but you're not welcome here, Kaname Kuran,"

"But, Bloom-"

"Why can't you understand, Kaname?!" She yelled at me. "I have been just fine for the past year. I have my wish now. I don't know if I want to be with you, after what happened last year at the academy. I never wanted you after that. I regret making love to you the second time, but the first time… was something else… Please… go away… don't come back… I don't want you anymore,"

I was shocked by her every word. She was still furious with me after revealing my true self to her. She didn't know what to say after that. She slowly back away from me and started running away from back to the Sakurakoji Manor. I can hear and smell her tears as she cried her beautiful blue eyes out. I was still devastated by the way she yelled at me, but I want to know what's been going on for the past year.

So I decided to stay behind and wait until nightfall.

I watched Bloom's bedroom light turned off as I walked towards the vine to climb up to her balcony. It was hard for me to climb up the vines, since they were close to the mansion walls. As I finally made it to the balcony without the vines alerting Bloom that I was climbing onto them.

I slowly opened the balcony doors to her bedroom as it let in a cool night breeze. I watched her from afar covering herself with the white comforter. I walked towards her bed, before sitting down next to sleeping form. I gazed at her beauty before touching her long pink lock. I placed one of them under my nose as I smelled her beautiful scent.

Oh, my dear rose. I missed you so much.

Then I suddenly heard something from behind me. I turned around to see a crib. I was confused for a second, as I slowly stood up from the bed and walked towards it. Once I looked inside the crib, I noticed a small baby covered with a blue blanket. Was it a real baby, I wonder? I reached my hand out to touch the baby's forehead and suddenly it opened it's eyes.

I couldn't believe it. It was real baby. Bloom had a baby without me knowing. But there was one question, was it my child?

I looked down at the baby once more until it started looking at me confused before squinting its eyes, as it slowly started to cry out loud. The baby was crying out for Bloom. I was wide-eyed for a second until I turn my head around to see Bloom slowly getting up out of the bed and I immediately left out of the bedroom, still on her balcony hiding away from her.

* * *

~Bloom's POV~

I was slowly getting up out of my bed as I was having a peaceful sleep. I heard my baby crying out for help. Once I open my eyes, I can see that the balcony doors were wide open, so walked towards them and closed them. Maybe she was cold.

I looked into the crib to see her still crying as I reached out for her small body and lifted her up. I walked towards the rocking chair and sat down in it, as I looked down at my Momo-chan.

"Aww, what's wrong, Momo-chan?"

" _Momo,"_ I heard a voice from outside, as I turned around to see who it was. Maybe it was just my mind playing with me or maybe the wind. I looked down at my crying baby. How can I get this baby to fall asleep once more, until morning?

I know the answer. I'll sing to her a soft lullaby from the heart.

I started rocking my baby slowly while looking down at her.

Haru ni saku hana  
Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
Kokoro no naka ni  
Kizamarete kirameku

Asa ni furu ame  
Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
Mune ni afureru hikari wa  
Kumo no ue

My baby stopped crying and she looked at me.

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

Aki wa mizube ni  
Fuyu kozue ni hisomu  
Sekai no oku no  
Kagirinai yasashisa

Yoru ga kuru tabi  
Inori o sasageyou  
Ashita kuru hi o  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou

My baby's big blue eyes started to slowly close as she loved the soft melody that she's hearing.

Watashi o michibiku  
Tooi tooi yobigoe yo  
Hohoemu you ni  
Utau you ni  
Hibiku kaze no oto

Yorokobi kanashimi  
Subete idaite aruite iru  
Watashi no te to  
Kimi no te o  
Tsuyoku tsunagu mono

My baby was snuggled against me as she finally went to sleep. She loved the song. I remember that song when my grandmother Shizuka Hio sang it to me when I was a baby and I still remember it as I grow. I love my sweet little baby so much. There was so many memories that I have kept to my heart. It was mostly bittersweet to me. But my little baby was a _Bittersweet Blessing_.

* * *

~Kaname's POV~

That beautiful voice. That sweet beautiful voice was her. Bloom was singing to that little baby. Momo, was that her name? My own cousin had a baby and she never told me about her… But there was a question running through my mind. Is she mine or Rido's son, Akihiko which I hate so much.

My beautiful rose has finally moved on and left me behind. Looking at her, was so sweet but it was also melancholy to me.

This was bittersweet to me.

It was her _Bittersweet Blessing_.

Her baby Momo is her _Bittersweet Blessing_.

END

* * *

Finally! I haven't forgotten about this story, but it was hard for me to think about the last chapter. But somehow I managed to finished it. The lullaby song that Bloom was singing came from an anime called _Kobato_ and I will be using it again in the original story.


End file.
